


To Kill An Archangel

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And We All Know How Sir Terry Loved His Footnotes, Bondage, Bottom!Gabriel, D/s, Dom!Crowley, Fisting, M/M, Never Allow Me to Have Footnotes, Preparing For Fisting, Sub!Gabriel, There are Footnotes Because I’m Rereading Good Omens at Work, top!Crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel and Crowley prepare for the archangel to be fisted





	To Kill An Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Fisting Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3!!

The archangel Gabriel was used to being on display in a sexual manner, for a wide variety of activities. It was a part of who he was, as both an angel and as a pagan godling named Loki. He was fully aware that he made a gorgeous display as well. He always did, he was in the show business, after all **. (1)**

And when you’re in the show business, you have to look good. 

But this.. This may take the cake. And the pie. And the entire candy bowl. **(2)**

His lover, none other than Crowley the self appointed King of Hell himself( **3** ) , had him on such erotic display that he felt somewhat shy. 

The demon had the angel’s legs spread wider than Gabriel had thought this vessel’s legs were capable of stretching, toes to the floor, bending him over- well, not quite. Crowley had bound Gabriel’s hands above his head, then pulled his entire body upright, making his back arch from the angle at which his hands were tied. 

He’s not even sure  _ why  _ this position made him feel vulnerable in a way he hasn’t felt in eons, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. **(4)**

“Are you comfy, angel?” Crowley asked softly, pen worn and needle pricked fingers running gently over the back of Gabriel’s thighs. 

“Yes, love,” Gabiel sighed softly. 

“Perfect.” He could tell that Crowley was smiling. “Safe word?” 

“KFC,” Gabriel hummed. 

“Nonverbal?” 

Gabriel’s back flexed involuntarily as he snapped and a piano crashed through the ceiling. 

“Beautiful,” Crowley sighed. The roof was repaired with a thought, and he set to work. 

Gabriel heard the clicking of a bottle of lube opening and the sound of Crowley slicking his fingers up. He let his head fall forward and go to a special place, where he could just relax and breathe. 

“That’s it, angel,” Crowley purred softly. “I’ve got you. Try not to be too greedy.” 

Gabriel snorted. **(5)**

“Okay,” Crowley chuckled as he pressed a lube coated digit against Gabriel’s warm hole. The archangel whined a little from the cold but then rocked back the best he could against it. “Less greedy than we know you usually are, angel.” 

Gabriel shivered and rocked his hips as Crowley slowly pressed his finger inside. He knew Crowley was going to take his time ( **6)**. Which, considering the activity for the day, was probably a good thing. 

It’s not every day that even an archangel gets a fist up his ass. 

Crowley took his time, the fiend. He spent probably a good twenty minutes fingering Gabriel with only one finger and by the time he slid in two, Gabriel was threatening grevious bodily injury to his lover. **(7)** Crowley paid his lover no mind as he continued to slowly open Gabriel open for his fist. 

By the time the third finger had been added, Gabriel had came once and was already rock hard again. Thank Dad for angelic/demonic stamina.( **8)** When Crowley slowly introduced his pinky finger, Gabriel came again and could’ve sworn he had seen Brendon Urie in his vision. He’s not entirely sure why. **(9)**

And by the time the demon’s thumb had slipped inside of his hole, Gabriel was certain he’d Fall  _ just so Crowley could get a move on. _ Everything ached, his cock was hard and he’s certain he’d cum again, and it had been far too long, in his opinion, since he was this  _ full _ .

“Deep breaths, angel,” Crowley soothed. “I’ve got you, darlin’. Just stay nice and relaxed for me, and soon you’ll be even fuller.” 

Gabriel knew, logically, that Crowley could not kill him through sex. However, in subspace and otherwise, he thought if he died with Crowley’s fist up his ass, he’d die a very happy death. 

Slowly, Crowley’s hand moved deeper into Gabriel and he whined and writhed in his bonds, shaking and shuddering.

“Almost there, we’re almost to my wrist,” Crowley murmured. 

“Are we sure your hand’s not bigger than your dick?” Gabriel gasped. “Crowley, mercy, please.” 

“How’s that?” Crowley asked, his voice in thinly veiled amusement. “An angel beggin’ a demon for mercy.” The Scottish brogue that Crowley, in a sense, had tried so hard to conceal as King of Hell was getting deeper, richer, a sign to Gabriel that he was just as turned on as he was. “Hold on… there we go. Ready?” 

“I’VE BEEN READY FOR FOUR HOURS,” Gabriel wailed. **10**

“Patience,” Crowley purred. “Patience, my darlin’.” 

Slowly, Crowley began to curl his fist and Gabriel’s True Voice(trademark) rang out, loud and clear as a bell. 

Oh yeah. Crowley was definitely killing him by fisting his ass. 

But what a way to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1-What, did you think that messages are passed only through notes and the like? Art, music, theater- all of these carry messages, both with you and without you knowing about it. Why do you think that when you reread a book, or rewatch a TV show, you notice new things every time? It’s new messages, of course.   
> 2- Gabriel is very fond of candy and sweets, in general. It’s leftover from pagan days moreso than angel games. The mun also enjoys sweets and was eating a large sized Kit-Kat as she wrote this.   
> 3- It’s not that Gabriel had anything against Crowley self appointing himself as the Hades after the aborted apocalypse. Gabriel has always and will always appreciate a self-made man. Even ones who sell their souls for bigger cocks, not that there’s anything wrong with that  
> 4- Well, he will complain later, but not about how exposed and vulnerable he felt. It would be about how tight his wing joints were from the position he was tied in. If he was going to sub, then Gabriel was going to make damn well sure that Cowley will spoil him.   
> 5- Not being greedy isn’t in Gabriel’s vocabulary, and both of them damn well knew it.   
> 6- Like there was any other way. Crowley delighted in turning Gabriel into a wanton mess.  
> 7- This was an empty threat/promise, if only because Crowley was a severe masochist and Gabriel knew that he would enjoy it far too much for it to be an effective deterrent against teasing.   
> 8- Gabriel is very certain that the last prayer he thinks his Father wants to hear is HEY DAD THANKS FOR MAKING ME HAVE A SHORT REFRACTORY PERIOD WHEN IT COMES TO GETTING FINGERED OPEN BY THE KING OF FUCKING HELL  
> 9-Actually, he knew exactly why. He went to a Panic! At the Disco concert with Balthazar two nights prior to him being fingered open. The strange shit you see when you’re orgasming, although Gabriel *certainly* will enjoy the image of the frontman of the band  
> 10- While this is an exaggeration, the hyperbole just uttered by Gabriel is not that far off. By both of their accounts, they had been going at this activity for three hours, thirty-seven minutes, and forty-nine seconds when Gabriel exclaimed this.
> 
> _Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell_   
>  _Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon_   
>  _Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!_


End file.
